Belinda Scraps
Belinda Scraps is the daughter of the Patchwork Girl from the Patchwork Girl of Oz by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Belinda Scraps Age: 14 (I guess) Parent's Story: The Patchwork Girl of Oz Alignment: Rebel Roommate: TBA Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great costume designer. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at sewing and needlework. Storybook Romance Status: Me and Jackson Pumpkinhead are in love. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes one or more of my patches ends up detaching, which means that I have to sew them back on. Favorite Subject: Theater. We get to learn all about costumes in here. Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I'm a very slow runner and it's hard to keep up. Best Friend Forever After: Phineas Ryan and Lelio Colombo. They always encourage me to stay true to myself. Character Appearance Belinda is a doll with colorful patchwork skin, long red hair, and black eyes. She wears a patchwork dress. Personality Belinda is a shy, nervous but very resourceful girl who is an expert at sewing. She loves making things with patches. although she also does it to repair herself whenever one of her patches falls off. It's actually her low self-esteem that causes her patches to fall off as opposed, since she is very self-conscious of being made of patches. has a tendency to doubt her abilities. Biography Hello! I am Belinda Scraps, the daughter of the Patchwork Girl. The Patchwork Girl. She was brought to life by the magician Dr. Pipt and went on adventures with Ojo. She later fell in love with the Scarecrow, and she was always a carefree, high-spirited young lady. Eventually, the Patchwork Girl and the Scarecrow got married. However, that was after I was born. The Scarecrow is actually my stepfather. Never really knew who my real father was. I might have had no father at all, since people tell me that I was created by my mother from sewing a bunch of patches together. Either way, I still consider the Scarecrow to be my father figure. I have an older stepsister named Jessamine Cornstein, who is the Scarecrow's daughter. She's already graduated and is ready to be the next Scarecrow. We're all one big happy family. I'm actually nothing like my mother. I'm not all sunshine. I'm actually very self-conscious of the fact that I'm made out of patches. and I'm very shy. I tend to spend much of my time sewing and doing needlework, and I fix any of my patches that fall off. I often have nightmares about being torn apart. I'm rather inactive as well, and I don't get out very much. That's why I'm a Rebel. I want to be my own person. Mom understands. I feel shy around the other students since my colorful patchwork skin tends to stick out like a sore thumb. I've been bullied because of it. However, I do try to think of positive things. I'm in love with Jack Pumpkinhead's son Jackson. He's very intelligent and charming, and he has such a way with words. He's always giving me flowers and chocolates. (I'm lucky I can even eat chocolate. You'd think a ragdoll wouldn't be able to eat at all.) I always look to others for support. Phineas Ryan and Lelio Colombo both make me feel very good. They always give me advice on how to be happy about who I am. It makes me feel less nervous about being a patchwork girl. Trivia *Belinda's surname derives from her mother's name, Scraps. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kath Soucie. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:Land of Oz Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Ozian Category:Work in progress